


The Snap

by dovahgriin



Series: Mystic [6]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grocery Shopping, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin
Summary: What happens to Lou and Mystic when Thanos does his thing?





	The Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoltergoose1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoltergoose1/gifts).



> Lou Sorenson and the Mystic symbiote belong to me.
> 
> Elliot Skirth and the Prowler Symbiote belong to @we-are-prowler on tumblr.

It starts out as a funny feeling in Lou's toes, a sort of fuzziness that reminds her of the static electricity generated by her parents' old television. She shakes her head. It's nothing. Probably nothing, at least. 

“Elliot! What veggies do you want for the stir fry?" Lou waves her adopted daughter over to the vegetable section of the small grocery store. She raises an eyebrow when Elliot rolls her eyes but  comes over, dramatically peering at the cucumbers and radishes and carrots.

“Why do we need to make  _ healthy _ food? If we keep  _ them _ properly fed, we don’t need to eat rabbit food.”

“That  _ rabbit food _  is still good for you, you goofball.” Lou tosses a bag of baby carrots into the shopping cart. “Besides, we need to at least *appear* normal… ish.”

Towards the front of the store, people start screaming. Elliot glances at Lou, Prowler beginning to seep through her skin. Lou hesitates. She has a bad feeling bubbling in her guts, something that runs deeper than even Mystic; a fight-or-flight response that goes beyond even the part of her that Lou jokingly refers to as her ‘lizard brain’. “Elliot, I…”

“Let’s  _ go _ , something’s happening!” Elliot dances in place impatiently, and Lou frowns. 

“Alright, alright. Mystic?”

**already there, lamb.**

The symbiote uncoils from around Lou’s bones, rising to the surface with a shiver along her nervous system. A sense of unease ripples between the symbiote and Lou. 

**something isn’t right.**

“What?” Lou waves Elliot forward with one hand as she frowns at her chest. The teenager doesn’t move. “What’s wrong?”

**your molecular structure is… coming apart. i can’t stop it. i don’t know what is  causing it.**

“Elliot?!” Lou’s voice cracks. Her daughter  jogs back over. 

“What is it?”

“Something… something’s wrong with me. I… Mystic says…”

“What did they say? What’s going on?”

Mystic appears over Lou’s shoulder in her customary floating face.  **“she is coming apart on the inside. i can’t fix it. we’re** **_dying._ ** **”**

Lou can see the blood drain from Elliot’s face. “Wh-what? What do you mean,  _ you can’t fix it?  _ You’re bonded on a cellular level, aren’t you? You  _ should _ be able to fix this!”

Mystic rumbles unhappily, curling a tendril gently around Lou’s neck.  **“i** **_know_ ** **that. but i —“**

Mystic stops speaking as Lou stumbles, her legs giving out from beneath her. “ _ Shit _ .”

Tiny grey particles begin floating off of Lou, starting from her feet. Lou stares at her body for a moment, fascinated in a macabre sort of way, before a sob from Elliot breaks her out of her trance. Lou reaches out for the young woman. “Elliot — Elli, baby, come here.”

Elliot cries harder, but she goes to Lou’s side. Lou reaches out and grips Elliot’s hands with her own. “Listen to me, baby. Listen to me. You’re going to be okay.” She says it with such conviction that Elliot can almost believe that it’s true. “You’re going to live, and you’re going to get your ass home, alright?  venom and Eddie will be there, and you four will live long, happy lives, okay?”

Lou blinks back her own tears. “I love you so, so  much, Elliot. You’ve turned my world upside down and inside out and you’ve made my life so much richer because of it.” She presses a kiss to Elliot’s forehead as her torso vanishes in a puff of dust. Mystic vibrates against Lou’s skin, pressing hard against her shoulders as they, too, begin to disappear. 

“Mystic, I —“

**“i know, dove.”** The symbiote wraps around Lou’s fingers in a last embrace as the woman presses a kiss against Mystic’s lavender biomatter. Lou looks over  to Elliot. 

“Tell Eddie that I’m sorry. I love you both so much.” Elliot shrieks as Lou’s hands vanish into nothingness. She grabs at Lou’s shoulders, but those also disappear. She’s powerless to do anything but watch as the woman who’d sworn to always be there crumbles like dust before her.

As Lou lets out her last breath, she whispers to Elliot, “ _ Live _ .”


End file.
